


Undercover Games

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Silly, Slice of Life, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stakeouts can be very, very boring. Or not, if you know how to keep yourselves amused. Written for JWP #5: A False Moustache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Games

**Author's Note:**

> So very, very silly, and no plot to speak of. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

It was an odd sort of bet, but with the stakeout of the homeless shelter running into its second week, the entire team was desperate for some kind of diversion that would help them keep their focus. So “spot the disguised” it was, for whoever had the shift in the monitoring van. Notes and tallies were compared at the end of each shift, with the running total taped to the side of the monitoring station.  Extra points were awarded for spotting those who weren’t supposed to be there, namely Holmes and Watson, because the entire force knew that they would be, regardless.  
  
For all that knowledge, there were very few bonus points awarded. No one could ever conclusively prove they’d spotted Sherlock. The man was either a wizard at disguise, or he had enough other people he could coerce into observation that he never came on-scene himself.  
  
Watson? Only two confirmed sightings, despite Lestrade confirming later that John had been on-scene nearly a dozen times. John didn’t do much to disguise himself, either. But somehow, in old clothes and with slumped shoulders, everyone’s eyes just seemed to slide right off, never seeing or recognizing him.  
  
Of the official stakeout crew, Sally Donovan was most successful at going unnoticed – at least by her fellow officers. However, she was rousted out three separate times by regular police contacted by “concerned citizens”, who objected to the “homeless woman of colour” (the politest of the phrases used by a fair margin) hanging about.  
  
Smith, Gibson, and Harris were all tagged regularly by their fellows. None of them could be convinced that when it came to disguise, less really was more.  
  
And Lestrade? Completely overlooked by the locals, and almost as unnoticed by his fellow officers as Sally, except for the one time he tried sporting a false moustache. _No one_ failed to notice him then. As Sally later said, the next time he tried disguises, he should really leave off mugging a walrus first.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 5, 2016


End file.
